To Heal a Thief
by ColorfullyKalene
Summary: Kikyo has scene that dark, alluring face many times. She's seen it on the wanted posters posted on every shop window and light poll along the road to the small hospital where she works. She's seen it again and again on every news channel as he continues to commit one theft after another. But the last place she expected to see that face was in her bedroom window that sleepless night
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Thief

Naraku was a loner. He never asked anyone for help, and he turned down every offer to join forces with gangs of other criminals. He didn't need them, he'd successfully pulled off every heist without ever being captured by the police. He was easily the best bandit around. Which is why Kumo, the biggest crime boss in Tokyo, ordered Naraku join forces with him. And he did not take Naraku's rejection well.

Naraku's main hide out was a small shack in the country. So many miles from the city, it kept him and his stash of riches well hidden within the forest. But Kumo was a powerful man, with a seemingly infinite number of criminals working for him. His men found Naraku's hide out, and they surrounded it. And Naraku didn't stand a chance.

Naraku laid on the floor, severely beaten and left for dead. Having done their job of taking care of him and cleaning out his stash, there was nothing left to do but burn the evidence.

As Naraku watched the flames devouring the whole shack around him, he became overwhelmed with real fear for the first time. Then his fear was replaced with resolve. He was not going to die like this. He was not going to let them win. Somewhere deep within himself, he found the strength to survive.

He escapes the fire, but the cost is severe. Most of Naraku's body is now covered in burns. But he can't stop yet. Someone will see the fire, and any second now police will start to arrive at the scene. Naraku won't be able to make it far in this condition, so he starts heading towards the only house he knows to be close by.

As he walks, skin seething with burns, lungs struggling to breathe from all the smoke, and legs so weak they might fail him at any moment, Naraku thought about what he must do when he got to the little house towards the edge of the forest. That do-gooder doctor would surely turn him in, so he'll just have to take her out before she gets the chance.

Naraku always thought it was odd for a single woman to be living alone out here, so secluded and unprotected. She never had any visitors besides a young girl he assumed to be her sister. He had to admit, he took a lot of pleasure in keeping tabs on this strange and beautiful girl.

He never had to worry about her finding his hid out, despite it being only half a mile away. She spends all day, every day, at the local hospital. And by the time she gets home, she is so wore out that she goes straight to bed. Surely someone who works that much can afford to live closer to town.

Whatever her reason is for keeping herself so distant from society, it's to his advantage. Kumo thinks he is dead, the fire won't leave anything left in that shack that could tip the police off to his presence there. He'll be safe once he makes it to that doctor's house and silences her.

That is, if his body doesn't give out on him before he gets there. Naraku's adrenaline is wearing off, and his wounds are starting to get the best of him. He'd made this walk many times to come spy on her, but it's never felt as long as it does now.

When the distant light from her bedroom window finally comes into sight, he mentally prepares himself for the task ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Healer

It's past midnight, and Kikyo knows she has to finish these budget sheets soon if she's going to get any sleep before her five a.m. shift.

Ever since her parents died and passed ownership of the Midoriko Medical Center to her, she has had to shoulder the entire responsibility of keeping the area's only hospital running. Things are really starting to pile up lately, and sleepless nights are becoming necessary to keep up. She longs now more than ever to be free of it all.

Kikyo fights to stay awake, but she is too exhausted. Resting her head on her desk, she is about to allow herself to succumb to sleep, when she is jolted awake by a loud noise. Someone is beating on the window, trying to get it open. Kikyo bolts up and goes to see what's happening, and what she sees makes her feel as if her heart has stopped beating.

That face! Something's different, but even in the dark she would know that face anywhere. And here it is, staring back at her through her bedroom window. She feels as if those desperate and determined eyes are starting right through her soul. Kikyo feels like she might faint, but it's him that falls.

'Something is wrong with him', she realizes. Without hesitating, Kikyo rushes out the back door. The severity of the situation doesn't hit her as she goes into doctor mode.

Even after all she's seen in the ER, what she sees when she gets to him is a heartbreaking sight. His body is covered with blisters and charred skin from second degree and even some third degree burns. Kikyo knows she needs to get him inside and call an ambulance right away.

Naraku is already starting to get up, so Kikyo helps him stand and walk inside, careful to avoid touching the worst of his wounds. She gets him to the bed and tells him to lay down while she calls for an ambulance. She turns around to make a dash for the phone, but before she makes it two steps, he grabs hold of her long pony tail and yanks her backwards.

Using one hand to hold her by her hair, Naraku wraps the other hand around her neck and slams her against the wall. He thinks about how even in his weakened state, he has enough strength to kill this madden with his bare hands. He is still strong enough to handle her struggle as he strangles the life out of her. Only, she isn't struggling.

Kikyo doesn't fight him, she doesn't even allow herself to show any fear. She is much too strong for that. Instead, she stares him down and doesn't look away, even as her face turns red and her head begins to spin.

Naraku looks into those eyes, so full of contempt for him. He finds it all so amusing. It's as if she's above it all. 'Or does she simply have no will to live?' Naraku wonders, and this thought actually saddens him. He can't do it, he can't bring himself to kill her. He lets go and Kikyo falls to the floor, nearly unconscious.

As Kikyo catches her breath, Naraku sits down on the bed, trying to figure out what has come over him. How can he let this woman live, knowing it will mean his demise? Is it just that he can't take any pleasure in killing a woman who doesn't care if she dies? He shouldn't care, but he does.

Kikyo stands and looks down at him. "So this is the notorious Naraku," she says. "How pathetic."

Naraku laughs at her boldness; she really is quite amusing. "Be careful now," he warns in his deep voice. "I only stopped because there's no fun in taking a life as sorry as yours. But I can easily be provoked to take it anyway."

"Don't kid yourself. You and I both know you won't kill me," she challenges. 'He can threaten her all he wants, he's only fooling himself,' she thinks.

Naraku smiles at her. And to his surprise, Kikyo gives him a devious smile in return.

"Now that that's settled," she says, "we need to get those wounds taken care of if you want any hope of avoiding infection."

"You know if you send me to the hospital, the police will come for me. I'll be a goner."

"I know."

Kikyo turned and went to make the call, and Naraku didn't stop her. 'So this is how it ends' he thinks to himself, 'I really am pathetic'. Then he hears Kikyo talking to the hospital from the other room.

"It's Kikyo. Something urgent has come up. Let everyone know that I won't be coming in today."


End file.
